Fox of hell
by Viviana loki-stark
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto merupakan salah satu bocah yang paling tidak beruntung dari alam semesta yang tersebar luas ini , tidak sengaja , ia memanggil sesuatu yang paling ditakuti sementara jauh di dunia yang terbalik sana , kematian itu sendiri terjebak dalam pusaran kebosanan memutuskan bahwa mungkin anak ini akan menjadi kesengan yang menarik. suck at summary x x.


Fox of hell

**Summary: Naruto uzumaki merupakan salah satu bocah paling tidak beruntung dari alam semesta yang tersebar luas ini , dan diantara ketidaksengajaan dan keberuntungan nya yang terkadang muncul , ia memanggil sesuatu yang paling di takuti oleh manusia. Kematian. Sementara jauh di dunia yang terbalik sana , kematian itu sendiri terjebak dalam pusaran kebosanan memutuskan bahwa mungkin anak ini akan menjadi kesenangan yang menarik.**

**UA/N: warning fooorrr: Gajeness…Gajeness everywhere… OOC , kinda dark Naruto , gore gore gore... :3  
_(past conversation)  
_(demon talk/invisible person talk)  
**_'dalam hati'_

**Disclamier: punya om kishimoto XD! Tapi shinigami punya eike *dibantai***

Fox of hell Chapter one: A dream or nightmare?

Bocah dengan rambut kuning terang itu berlari kencang menyusuri jalanan Desa Konoha yang gelap , langkah nya amat terburu sambil tersengal-sengal bernafas sementara beberapa meter di belakang punggung nya suara langkah kaki yang lebih berat dan lebih cepat berusaha mengejarnya di sertai berbagai umpatan , oh... Kali ini bocah delapan tahun itu benar-benar _fucked up_ , ia berbelok ke kiri menuju daerah toko kelontong yang sudah lama di tinggalkan jauh di pinggiran pasar pusat desa , melompati tembok dan berjalan diatas nya sambil menendang beberapa kotak kayu pada segerombolan pria yang tengah mengejar nya tersebut. berharap memperjauh jarak.  
"Dasar bocah setan...Kemari!"  
"Setan kyuubi kurang ajar!"  
Naruto masih terus memacu kaki nya yang mulai kelelahan , aus terlalu lama menghindar sendari tadi tanpa istirahat sementara dada nya sendiri mulai terasa sesak didesak oleh rasa panik , ini bukan kesalahan nya , well... Tidak secara total bagaimana ia tidak sengaja mengambil salah satu gulungan rahasia dari perpustakaan umum konoha , dimulai dari ejekan tiga anak desa iseng ingin menjahili orang dengan julukan jelmaan iblis tersebut , mereka terlalu penasaran pada Naruto dan pada rumor mengenai gulungan atau jurus rahasia yang menguar diantara anak-anak sekitar Konoha , gosip tidak jelas yang menjadi rahasia umum dan selalu menggugah rasa ingin tau serta kecerobohan anak-anak mengenai monster atau kekuatan super instan tanpa harus berhadapan dengan benang kusut bernama akademi serta berbagai tek-tek bengek tertulis nya walaupun tidak di pungkiri ada yang masih skeptis atau bahkan tidak tau sama sekali mengenai hal ini. Mereka sama seperti orang-orang ini, datang bergelombol saat Naruto mengembalikan kertas suruhan Iruka , menceritakan soal gulungan itu dan memojokan nya.

_** "hee..Kau takut ya? ayolah pecundang ambil gulungan itu!"  
****"yeah!... buktikan kalau kau itu memang ninja."**_  
_**"ayolah Kotaru , dia tidak usah membuktikan kalau dia itu ninja , buktikan sajaa.. kalau dia itu punya otak! Kalau kau bisa membuka teka-teki gulungan itu."  
**_Dan tertawaan mereka yang cukup bodoh untuk memancing masalah atau Naruto yang memang terlalu bodoh untuk terpancing masalah membawa mereka pada ruangan alat kebersihan lama dibawah tanah secara sembunyi-sembunyi , mereka menemukan tumpukan gulungan lama yang sesuai menurut cerita tersebut _**"Heh jadi bagaimana? Payah! Kalian tau selanjut nya?"**_  
_**"Diam dulu...Kyuuubi...menurut kabar itu...Gulungan itu tersimpan diantara cahaya api yang membara tapi hanya bisa di temukan oleh orang yang memiliki kebencian serta harapan memperjelas diri saat yang lain menjadi abu."**_  
_**"Gaahhh...apa maksud nya itu?!"**_  
_**"Sudah ku bilang dia ini mungkin tidak punyak otak kan hihihi."**_  
_**"Coba baca satu-satu gulungan nya...jangan khawatir...kita juga ada disini kok.".**_ Naruto membuka di depan kaki nya sambil sesekali ujung mata nya memperhatikan mereka. **_ "teknik membuka segel tingkat pertama..hnnnh seperti nya ini bukan , cara pengobatan ninja medis , bukan , kumpulan bahasa isyarat , ini sudah tidak bisa di baca." _**sementara Naruto mencari , ketiga anak itu Kotaru , Yandami dan Gozai menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan seperangkat ninja prank tools , bom asap , laba-laba , serta asap jurus ninja palsu sambil bersiap meninggalkan Naruto , tentu saja , lemparkan prank nya dan tinggalkan anak ini disini mudah bukan? semua orang akan mengira kalau jelmaan Kyuubi itu yang menyebabkan semuanya , memang siapa yang percaya pada dia? Sedikit mereka tidak ketahui saat berlari ke tangga paling atas sambil melemparkan prank tool mereka , beberapa detik saat Naruto menoleh , Gozai menyenggol lilin yang tergantung di dekat tangga , menyebabkan ruangan itu terbakar.

Naruto terpojok , jalan dihadapan nya buntu , ia menelan ludah , ketiga orang yang mengamuk tadi melempar bahu nya dengan kunai sebelum ia bisa menghindar. "itu bukan salah ku , mereka sendiri yang membawa Prank tools itu!" kata nya meringsis.  
"Kau setan!" Pria pertama memukul perut nya sampai punggung nya terbentur tembok.  
"Kau membunuh anak kami!" pria kedua menusuk kunai ke lutut nya kemudian memukul dagu Naruto dengan semua kekuatan yang ia punya  
"Harus nya Hokage membunuh mu sejak lama!." mereka memukuli nya selama dapat Naruto ingat , tubuh nya sakit bukan main aalagi saat salah satu dari orang-orang ini mengaliri _chakra shock_ elemen petir ke tubuh nya , dia tidak tau , tidak bisa berfikir , tidak bisa melaukakan apa-apa. Bahkan seorang Anbu yang mengawasi dari jauh tidak menggerakan satu jari pun. Pembalasan pikir nya.  
"Kau harus berdarah seperti Yandami." Sebilah pisau menyobek pipi sebelah kanan nya.  
"Kau harus rusak seperti Gozai." KRAK tangan kanan nya patah.  
"Dan kau... Harus terbakar seperti Kotaru...!" pengguna elemen api , membakar tanah satu meter di dekat nya dengan katon sambil terkikik , nikmat menunggu pemilik mata saphire itu dipanggang perlahan-lahan. Naruto terbatuk , samar dia ingat bagaimana panik nya ke tiga anak itu dan entah dari mana ada chakra dan kekuatan yang mendorong nya untuk bergerak lebih cepat menuju pintu atas , '_ Chakra Kyuubi...Iya , dia menolong ku , sesuatu dalam tubuh ku seperti yang dikatakan warga desa selama ini'_ Dia hampir di bawa ke penjara Konoha saat itu saat ia berhasil keluar dan mencoba meminta pertolongan sementara ada tiga manusia berteriak di bakar hidup-hidup, kalau bukan Hokage yang y bersikeras melakukan investigasi serta 'alasan politis' tetua Konoha yang menyangkut Naruto. Naruto mulai pingsan , namun sesuatu bergulir keluar dari saku celana nya , sebuah gulungan kecil? Dia tidak ingat membawa apa-apa. Gulungan itu bergulir lalu terbakar.

_"Aku juga akan mati , tapi Kami-sama... aku benci ini semua ini , aku tidak mau mati sekarang. Apa kau juga tidak mau mendengar doa ku?."  
_

**"Kurasa tidak."**

"Heh..bocah itu masih bicara bicara? Akh..Bukan! Suara nya aneh ! Siapa yang bicara?"

Bayangan hitam keluar dari gulungan tadi , tidak jelas bentuk nya tapi langsung menusuk jantung salah satu pengejar Naruto, memutar gumpalan darah itu pelan sebelum bentuk kepala anjing rotweller melahap organ vital tersebut , sontak dua orang yang tersisa mendadak lemas , melihat teman mereka , bergantung tidak bernyawa seperti itu.  
"a-apa kau? d-dari mana kau?"  
**"your time is up sir , i just want to take what is mine." ** Bayangan nya terbentuk semurna menyerupai sosok gadis bangsawan kecil yang membungkuk hormat kemudian membaur dengan tanah , dan membuat tanah sekitar dua orang tadi memanas , terlalu panas! memerah dan retak seperti panas neraka!  
"ARGGHHH... KAMI...Apa yang kau kirim pada kami?!"  
**"Bukan Kami-sama yang mengirim ku.. Baka.". **Tanpa banyak omong , bayangan hitam itu bergerak membentuk larva merah , menenggelamkan mereka menjadi abu. "**Apa kau mau menjadi medium ku dan asisten ku? Aku punya urusan di dunia ini dan aku butuh pegangan yang berjiwa biarkan aku berjalan disisi mu selama beberapa tahun , jika kau mau , aku akan membuka beberapa rahasia hidup mu, menyalurkan kebencian mu , membantumu menjadi shinobi paling mengerikan dan memperjelas kehidupan untuk mu , bagaimana" ****"medium? S-siapa kau?" "Katakan saja ya atau tidak." "b-baiklah." **toh sebenarnya walapun berpura-pura semangat dan ceria , sejujur nya Naruto kadang putus asa dan mulai ragu.** "Baik tutup matamu." **** Tangan gelap bayangan itu memegang segel nya , kemudian melonggarkan pengekang bijuu itu sedikit , chakra orange kyuubi keluar sedikit demi sedikit menyatu dengan materi hitam dari mahluk tersebut. "Aku akan bicara dengan Bijuu itu nanti , sekarang kau tidur saja." **pelupuk Naruto terasa berat , dan secara total pandangan nya menjadi gelap  
**  
**

**A/N: Yah... chapter satu selesai XD! maaf kalau bahasa author terkesan berlebihan atau bertele-tele... silahkan review :) *bow***


End file.
